


【燃晚】塑魂（二十三）

by lanyangyang



Category: BL - Fandom, 二哈和他的白猫师尊, 燃晚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyangyang/pseuds/lanyangyang
Summary: ooc预警、婴儿车、长篇一段





	【燃晚】塑魂（二十三）

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警、婴儿车、长篇一段

“你不是说不过是仪式，拜堂不作数吗？那本作不妨教教你怎么样才算作数。”

在本来就狭小的密闭棺材里，虽然少年的身体在力量上不占优势，在灵活上可是占了天大的便宜。  
楚晚宁手长腿长的，只能堪堪卡在棺材里不得动弹，而踏仙君这边则是头不顶前壁，脚不沾后壁，挥手翻身都是平常操作。  
踏仙君于是乎一手肘把楚晚宁顶在棺材壁上，另一只手沿着楚晚宁紧实的腰腹慢慢下滑。  
“你……墨微雨！你混账！”楚晚宁惊呆了，他万万没想到墨燃会在这个时候兽性大发。

踏仙君听着楚晚宁隐忍的骂声，手上动作丝毫不停，甚至轻笑出声。  
“咯咯…”  
真是傻的可怜，这么多年了一点都没变，除了那句“混账”什么也说不出。

其实到了这个地方之后，踏仙君似乎也再没有干过什么出格的事情，除了楚晚宁自己的心魔，似乎一切都归于当年的平静。  
师明净回来了，墨燃自然会回去找他的白月光，心头爱，又怎么会再看自己一眼。  
可是万万没想到，墨燃会在此时突然发难。  
不明白事情为什么会变成这个样子，踏仙君显然也没有给楚晚宁这个思考时间。  
楚晚宁惊恐的瞪大了双眼，脑子里只有立刻控制住少年的动作这一个念头，然而卡在棺材里的身躯却并不受自己调动。  
踏仙君显然也感觉到了楚晚宁的动作，用手肘狠狠砸在楚晚宁的胸膛上。  
十六岁的墨燃同样也是灵修，手上的力道自然不会小了，这会儿精虫上脑也没记着控制力道。  
“唔……”钻心的疼痛让楚晚宁禁不住闷哼出声。  
“别乱动，乱动吃亏的是你。也别想乱用灵力，外面的东西立马就会发现这具棺材里的两个大活人。”踏仙君伏在楚晚宁肩头，带着炙热的气息喷洒在楚晚宁肩颈处，姿势是异常的暧昧，话语却是无不残忍的警告。  
楚晚宁缓缓闭上了眼，泪水划过脸颊，这是黑暗赐予的他的脆弱的机会。  
楚晚宁不是第一次感到这么的无措，这么的无能为力了，至少在被踏仙君报复囚禁的数年里，没有一天不是这般惶恐，这般无助，没有一天不在期盼墨燃能够放过他，也放过墨燃自己……  
可是终是没有任何转变，没有任何希望出现……  
就这样吧，早就是个废人了不是吗？

踏仙君转过身来面对着楚晚宁，一只手楚晚宁背后，揽住对方劲瘦纤细的腰把人拉过来，还不安分的在腰臀处来回游走，炙热的手掌探入衣物，不停摩挲着紧致的肉体。  
听到楚晚宁愈渐浓重的喘息声，踏仙君满意地捏了捏楚晚宁圆润饱满的臀部。  
“这么久没碰过你，你这副淫荡的身体可还是记着本座呢，”一边对着楚晚宁的耳朵呵气，“感觉到了吗？它想要本座！咯咯。”  
“滚……”  
“……楚晚宁，你怎么还是只会说这一个字？”  
“滚……”楚晚宁沙哑的嗓音略带哽咽，却依旧不愿低头，为什么还不肯放过我……  
踏仙君懒得再听楚晚宁复读机一样的“滚”，不由分说地隔着衣衫直接握上楚晚宁的下身。  
感受到紧贴着的躯体瞬间的紧绷，踏仙君更加兴奋，手掌立刻熟练地在楚晚宁的性器上上下滑动。  
楚晚宁死死咬住自己的下唇才不至于溢出可耻的呻吟声来，过于熟悉的侵犯和踏仙君精湛的技术，说不爽是不可能的，性器已经在踏仙君的撸动下慢慢挺立，硬的就要滴出水来。  
楚晚宁恨极了这副被踏仙君调教的敏感不堪的身体，残破不堪，只能在自己的徒弟身下承欢……

在漆黑的棺材里，踏仙君感受着手中的变化，脑海里已经浮现出楚晚宁此刻屈辱至极的表情。  
湿漉漉又略带迷离的凤眸倔强的瞪着自己，生理性的泪水滑落眼角，染上标志性的眼尾薄红，上牙死死咬住薄红的下唇，不屈地不让自己呻吟出声，却恰好能勾勒出鲜艳诱人的美好唇线。  
一副隐忍克制又不屈的模样，无论何时何地都能让踏仙君一瞬间就失去理智，只想冲上去狠狠撕碎这具让他欲罢不能的躯体！  
于是一个可怕又疯狂的念头自心底涌现……  
踏仙君自然是非常熟悉楚晚宁的术法，捻出一丝灵力打破了楚晚宁的阻音结界。

楚晚宁倏然瞪大了双眼瞪着踏仙君。  
踏仙君再次伏上楚晚宁肩颈，手上的动作不停，却是毫无征兆地一口咬上楚晚宁精致美丽的锁骨，用上了十成的力道，仿佛要把楚晚宁吞咽入腹一般。  
“唔……”剧痛和情欲的双重刺激下，唇齿间泄出轻微的闷哼。  
“就是这样，宝贝儿，一会可别因为太爽了哼出声来，阻音结界已经破了，你也不想让这些无脑怪物，听到举世无双的楚宗师，在自己徒弟的抚慰下呻吟吧？”  
“墨……微雨……”楚晚宁在踏仙君逐渐变快的节奏中，承受不住的粗喘着，再愤恨的语气也被肢解的破碎，反到更像是在情事中对爱人的请求。  
踏仙君耳廓一热，更加卖力。  
“啊……唔……”楚晚宁终是可耻地在自己的徒弟手中泄了，身体随之一阵痉挛，浓重的情欲挑的楚晚宁抑制不住的呻吟出声，却被准备已久踏仙君一把捂上了口鼻，尖利的犬牙在微微仰起的脖颈上细细的研磨。  
踏仙君细细的品尝着面前的躯体，脆弱的脖颈似乎格外的诱人，不轻不重地一下一下啃噬。  
纵然楚晚宁满面的泪水也不能丝毫阻止踏仙君的施暴欲。  
直到楚晚宁快要窒息才放开他，还没等楚晚宁从一波高潮中清醒过来，踏仙君立刻想也没想的将自己肿胀不堪的硕大，抵在楚晚宁腿上，不费吹灰之力挤进楚晚宁的腿缝。

一阵猛烈的撞击把企图就地交合的踏仙君撞得七荤八素，黑着一副死人脸听着外面的动静。


End file.
